A Favorable Gift
by hikari143
Summary: Mikan is lost in her thoughts in wondering a very pleasant gift to Natsume... What gift would she give... read to find out... reviews please
1. Author's Notes

**Author Notes:**

This will be will my not so good story but I hope you will like it though...

Please don't focus solely on my grammar...

I will appreciate if you will review more (jejeje)

Sorry for keeping this long. I already finished writing the story so have fun...

* * *

Chap 1 --

.

Chill out!!

.;;;;;;;

.;;;

.;;';;

.;;;'

.'''''''';;;

.''';;

.;;

.;;''';';

.;;;;;;;

.;'''''''''''

.;;;;'

.;;;;;;;;;'

.;;

.''';;;;

.;;;

.;;';';

...jejejeje

The story is in the next chap...

I'll update soon.

I'll just have to finish studying my lessons

I'll also take a break cause i'm hungry already...

Thx 4 reading...

God Bless...

ReviEWs please...

"i love it!!" sure do... jeje


	2. This is it!

This is very nasty. **Parental guidance is ADVICE. **jejeje...

I know I screwed everything but I hope you will like it.. **(is it everything? i really don't know..)**

Don't forget to review please...

* * *

Knock... knock... knock...

He growled as he opened the door. Who would ever come knocking at his door in wee hours of the night.

"What are you --" he was cut off when he saw the brunette smiling sweetly at him and something unusual is happening to him... He felt something hot and...

"Don't you mind if I come in" she said as she pushed Natsume backwards and entered the room without his permission. He closed the door doubtedly about the girl entranced.

"What do you want now, Polkadots" he asked her as he raised his brow. But instead of replying something , the brunette actually jumped back and hug the raven-haired lad and they fall unto the floor with Mikan lying on his chest.

"Happy Birthday Natsume-kun" she said loudly at him.

'Ouch, my butt hurts' he thought bitterly. "Is this the way of greeting someone, huh, Polkadots" he asked her.

"Oopps! Gomenasai"

They managed to stand up. Mikan sat on the couch as Natsume sit beside her..

"Tell me you just come here without any present at all" he started inquiring the girl.

"I... um...I... hey, nice bed" she said telling an excuse cause she did not really bought something for him. She went into the bed and lye on it..

'What is she up to' he thought to himself as he felt something under his pants that urging him to move where to brunette is.

As he reached the bedside he's wondering why Mikan is staring at him. He wanted to figure it out but seeing as the girl so innocent in his eyes he can't really utter a word.

"Natsume, I am very sorry. I haven't bought you a gift cause...um..um.. you know. I haven't gotten my allowance yet." she said as she grinned widely at the lad. Natsume being a smart guy he knew that she was lieng to him and that this girl has something on her sleeve.

"Don't you gave me a lame excuse, little girl" he managed as he sat on the bed beside the brunette.

"Yeah right" and with that she kissed Natsume full on the lips. Natsume was at first shocked but pull the girl and kissed her hard. She undressed him showing his bare chest and Natsume also undressed her showing her private parts.

Then, they parted to catch some air...

"Natsume…" she began with authority, and she skillfully leaped towards him, sitting on his chest. "…you've been having lustful thoughts about me lately, haven't you Natsume?"

"What are you talking about, little girl?" he said as he raised his head up. He doesn't want to admit it in front of her.

"Don't you lie to me now…" her hands running to his messy hair. "I know that you're a great liar…"

'That voice' he thought dreamily. He really loves her voice, its very angelic.

He stared at her brown orbs. His eyes got hypnotized by hers, but then it's stare began to move lower to her lips, to her neck, to her healthy breast which was screaming EAT ME!!, to her slim and sexy belly and finally to her…

"Tell me Natsume-kun, please!" she beg with those puppy eyes and pulled his face upward, forcing him to look at her.

"What!"

"Good…" she said, satisfied with the firm hold she's having on him.

"Now tell me, am I attractive?" attractive would be an understatement, he thought.

"You're not so bad, I thought" he replied.

'Not so bad!' she thought angrily at the raven-haired lad. She wanted to punch him hard on the face.

"Next question, do you think of me when you're in the bathroom" she asked again. That would be to an insult for her to throw, she thought.

Crimson's orbs Became wide. Okay soo wide that he can't even managed to say something. Is she reading his mind? How could she know all about this? Maybe Koko told her so.

Her fingers started poking his chest, and then trailed circles around his nipples, again distracting him from the interrogation at hand.

"Ugh…"

She moved her head close to his ear and said, "Do you do masturbating whenever you think of me... naked?"

She sat straightly to give lad a full view of her private parts. She intends to make him long for her as much as possible. He stared immediately on Mikan. This made her blush, thinking of the possible things going on in Natsume's thoughts.

"Do you want me ne Natsume?" she asked lustfully unto his ear that makes him more arouse…

Mikan bit her lips. She knows this will hurt, considering it's her first time, but she also knows it will pass and heaven will kick in.

Moving a little bit closer, she was startled to feel natsume's mischievous tongue enter her inner most essence, moving and exploring in as much as it can. The sensation was a combination of sting and stimulation for Mikan. She was already getting addicted to the feel of being penetrated. Then she decided to tease him a bit…

She moved back a bit, disabling the worm like flesh's contact with her cunt. The unfulfilled raven-haired lad gave him a child's sad look, as if a candy was stolen from him. It was a precious sight to see. Then she realized that it wasn't the feeling of pleasure that was getting addicted to, it was Natsume himself. The fact that he was here under her and giving her the night of her life, this was what making her feel the pleasure.

She was able to surprise Natsume when she placed her privates on his face again. But hell, he couldn't have another happy surprise. This time though Mikan was feeling to so much she wanted more. The sting was slowly dispersing, but she knows there's only one way to completely remove it. She started grinding her hips on his head, taking a hand full of his hair and letting herself be driven mad. The lad couldn't ask for anything else. Well, other than to screw her already, but the priority he was concentrating on was the pleasure of her love and the taste he have always dreamed of.

"Agh…agh…uh… Natsume!" she screamed the lad's name and moan in pleasure.

"Hey Natsume, how does it feel to be doing with with all your girls before?" she asked him in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about, you idiot." he managed to say as if the girl is up t0o something.

"Don't tell me that this is your first time cause it'll be a shocked for me" she smirked.

"Of course silly" he said with full of himself.

Natsume gave her an assuring smile and said,

"Yes, Mikan. You're my first."

The pledge of loyalty was heartwarming…

It was all she wanted to hear. Now she's confident that her virginity will be offered to the right person, and that same person will also offer her his virginity in return. A mutual exchange of love, and certainty. Neither could ask for anything else…

Now for the good part…

"My turn first, Natsume…"

It was like repeated torture: she had him moaning and crazy tossing around again and she gave his nipples a sudden bite, suck, and lick combination. But it didn't last for long, much to Natsume's ill-admitted disappointment. Her kisses ran down to his soft belly, to the top of his aggressive dick. He swore she was about to plant those lips of her on him pleasurable, but to his surprise, she stopped. Just when he thought the swollen, angry penis would find it's relief, she decides to do some more foreplay.

"Mmn…" the moan was unsatisfactory in Mikan's account. She wanted to hear more of his sexual noise.

At last, her lips were on the tip of his head, gently sucking it.

"Agh… that, feels…nice…"

His dick was big enough to choke her though. Hey, he's now 17 so just in its a normal size. She took the whole of his dick's head and began to suck, sadistically slow.

"Agh…agh…agh…" his moans and pants were picking up again.

"Ugh…Mikan…"

He never expected the next act. Her middle finger then entered his anus and began to finger him gently, pulling and entering in a very slow manner. But the gentleness still made such a tremendous impact on the startled boy who had his eyes wide open. His chest was arched upward and his hips were moving up and down in rhythm with Mikan's blow job.

"UGH…UGH…UGH…"

At first it hurt, but that was only because he wasn't expecting the sensation. Then his body began to like it, and his moans turned from a painful to a sexy one. Her continued penetration in side him added up to the pleasure and stimulated more delight to the way his sweaty dick tasted.

Then she suddenly stopped, just when he was about to cum. She licked the finger which just recently left a very untouched place of Natsume's body. His dick was pulsating, wanting more of that heavenly act of sucking and licking. After a period of thought, she decided its Natsume's turn to do her.

"It's my turn now, little girl" as he smirk mischievously.

Though still panting, with his collected energy from every suspended pleasure, he was able to switch positions with Mikan, without her even noticing how.

"How did you…" she was about to ask him

"Hey, I'm sure they will not call me 'Black Cat' for nothing." He simply said.

His eyes scanned hungrily throughout her whole body. Now it's his turn to feast away. Her neck, of course, is the first target. His tongue began to lap on it, wet and firmly. But it didn't take him time to grow impatient with this foreplay. Her breast, with its red nipples, caught his appetite. He began to devour one while meshing the other.

"Agh…agh… Natsume…" it was a stiffened moan. She was obviously trying to hide the pleasure from him, but it was still arousing him.

This time, the lad made sure to go slow and slightly torturous. She was being driven to insanity and her moans turned into screams. The taste of her flesh was salty sweet with a delightful softness Natsume couldn't compare with anything else.

The tasting session then advanced down to her legs. He's returning the favor by licking her smooth thighs. But unlike Mikan, he didn't preserve the main course. In goes his tongue, tasting her insides again and divulging the saltiness of her crevasses. From time to time, he would smother her crotch with his lips and simply press and suck on the small flap of flesh.

I couldn't even begin to describe Mikan's experience. She had to cover her mouth with her hands in order to control the volume of her moans. For a moment there, she was blaming the lad if he wasn't doing it as good as this, she wouldn't be too cautious about the people getting the impression that she was being raped or something. But you can't blame the crimson-eyed lad for being so talented. This perhaps proves the fact of his imaginative and ridiculously very perverted mind.

"You're so loud, little girl!" he teased her and smirk.

And then he stopped, getting ready for the big one and the one Mikan was looking forward to. Moving closer and closer with his weapon ready, Natsume gently parted Mikan's legs, telling her that it's about to come. He doesn't want to do it if she's not sure, and he certainly wouldn't do it without her consent.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I've always longed for this moment with you and only you. Do whatever you want…" she said. Natsume smiled at her lovingly and trailed the back of his fingers to her sweaty face.

"I'll be gentle don't worry…" he said.

"I trust you Natsume" she whispered.

With a final approval received from his lover, he finally entered him. The head was in first, and he decided to let it wonder there for a while because it feels good and he wants Mikan to get accustomed to the feeling. Then, a considerable part of his dick began going in and out in a slow motion. The feeling of her virginity slowly being broken was painful for Mikan. He knew it as a small tear fell from her eyes and Natsume, immediately withdrew.

"Oh Heavens, Gomen Mikan, I didn't mean to…" but he was cut off by the girl. She placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Gush natsume… I said I wanted this, didn't I? I know it won't last long so please, don't stop."

"Okay then…"

He hesitated a bit, but decided that since it's what she's asking for, he wants to oblige.

He began fucking her again, this time a lot slower and gentler. The said pace was hard to maintain because the sensation felt so good one could hardly consider anything else than the pleasure. This suppose means that Natsume loves the brunette more than sex.

In and out he went, moving his hips taking while a gentle hold of her arms. His mouth at the same time was giving pleasure to her breast so whatever pain she might still fill, it will at least be compensated.

"Agh…agh…more….agh, Natsume…"

"Ugh, Mikan…it feels good, your body feels so good!"

Then it broke, he was able to penetrate her barrier and down goes the sting. The moment realized this; she took hold of his ass and began to ram herself with Natsume's dick.

"Ah, ah, ah… Natsume, faster, ah, ah, it..ah…doesn't hurt anymore, ah,"

Music to the ears for the said boy. Raising her waist a bit, he positioned himself for a rougher manner of sex. He pushed in and out, in and out with force and speed giving Mikan a wild desire for more.

"Natsume!"

Again, they flipped, Mikan sitting on Natsume, his dick still doing its thing in her. She took a hard grip on his shoulders and began to move up and down, letting the organ penetrate deeper inside her. Natsume's hand found their respective places on her hips to help her carry her own body and move it at a more desirable yet maddening speed. At the same time, his thumbs were toying with the sides of her hole, allowing her to have an extra doze of pleasure.

The sight of Mikan's flustered and wet face, with eyes hazy and lust-filled and with drool coming from the side of her lips was making him want her more, to go deeper and to make her feel more complete. Every thrust he made added to the flavor of the moment.

With weariness she leaned her forehead on the crimson eyed lad, still panting and moaning, catching her breath because of the continuous movement she was doing just to get the pleasure going.

"Ughhhh…."

There were already precum running down Natsume's reddish dick. The white liquid lubricated the intensity of their sex and soon enough, they found themselves about to release all their loads.

"Nat...Natsume! Ah…ah…I'm going to…ah…ah…I'm going to…"

"Miiikkaannn!!"

At last, they both came, spurting out all their juices on each other. Natsume's belly was wet with so much milky substances resulting from orgasm.

Mikan, tired and spent, let her body fall on Natsume's chest and gave it a small peck. It tickled the boy and forced out of him a small giggle. As gently as he could, he pulled out his still swollen boyhood from inside her. There was still an aftershock of goodness to what Natsume did, but neither paid attention to it. For now, they just want to bask in each other's arms, completely satisfied.

"Little girl?" the raven haired lad called her…

"Nani?"

"I love you…" he then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too…"

She snuggled on his chest and felt his heartbeat. It felt nice, she thought. He was still breathing heavily, but was mellowing down.

In her eyes Natsume saw the contentment he was afraid he couldn't give her, but he was able to and he was so happy. Mikan pulled him for a gentle kiss after which she laid her head on his breast.

"Thank you Natsume, thank you." She was glad to have fallen in love with the perfect person who, unbeknownst to her, loves her more than she loves him. Nevertheless, tonight they've made an unwritten contract: that they will always be there for each other, to make the other happy and hold hands until the last of their days.

Natsume's goofy smile was enough to decorate an anime episode with comedy. He began to think of their life as one happy family: he'll be working as an artist and have his masterpieces sold, they'd be having children, 3 of 4, depending on Mikan, he thought, and waste all their free time playing with them and teaching them basic beauties of life. The image was so clear he felt it could come true tomorrow.

"Know what, Mikan…" he started, but the girl was already asleep on his chest. He observed her lovingly for a while and after feeling the exhaustion grab him, kissed her forehead and retired as well.

The night was over and all ended well.

Or so we thought…

After what seemed like an hour, however, Natsume woke up, sat on top of lad again and after waking the black cat, immediately gave him a torrid kiss.

This surprised Natsume, and not long after, the two were horny again **(is it the right term? jeje)**

Should I say more?

_ hope you enjoyed reading..._

Thanks for reviewing...

Ja ne!!


End file.
